The present invention relates to the general field of aviation.
It concerns more particularly monitoring thrust reversers of a turbojet, and in particular thrust reversers including an actuator that is controlled by an electric motor.
A preferred, but non-limiting application of the invention lies in the field of preventive maintenance for thrust reversers.
In known manner, a preventive maintenance operation consists in inspecting the thrust reverser before the occurrence of a failure that would prevent it from operating, such inspection possibly leading to one or more parts of the thrust reverser being replaced. Naturally, in order to be effective from a preventive point of view, and without generating pointless expense, such an operation must not be performed in untimely manner, but rather at an opportune moment in the lifetime of the thrust reverser.
There thus exists a need for a method of monitoring a thrust reverser effectively so as to deliver a maintenance notice that is reliable, thereby enabling maintenance operations on the reverser to be optimized.